This disclosure relates to an airfoil, for example a fan blade for a gas turbine engine.
Hybrid metal fan blades have been proposed in which a metallic sheath is secured to a composite body. However, in such an arrangement, the resultant thickness of the fan blade due to the composite body provides poor aerodynamic efficiency.